Creepy Crawlers
by A. Frivolous
Summary: In a dimly lit room, a red head sits and plays his game peacefully awaiting a blonde to return home.. Waiting peacefully until.. The sounds begin stirring from behind the door! Rated T to be safe! Short Crack Fic OneShot for DN


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor the characters, the plot is based on a true story so I don't own that either.**

**Now, this is a short crack fic I decided to write. And, yes it's a true story. Now, things have been changed however. So not everything is true in this fic but the basic idea was. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!**

**Also! I wrote this up, not just for fun and boredom, but I thought I'd dedicate it to one of my very closest friends, ginniirox. I figured she'd like it alot, so then I wrote it up. I love ya Matty and you know it!**

**One last thing! Go read and review her new fic, Double Dose. It's a very good cross over with Yu-Gi-Oh and Death Note! Trust me it's great!**

* * *

It was a normal evening, a red head sitting in a dimly lit room on the bed with only one lamp on beside the bed and on the night stand. Said red head was sitting cross legged in the middle of the big bed, his eyes focused only on his game boy, his fingers gliding across the game system rapidly to make his character run, jump, attack, roll to dodge on coming attacks, and repeat.

It was a little past midnight by this point, and the red head was waiting on his blonde silhouette to return home from his job in the mafia. 'I wish Mells woulda let me come this time.. So maybe I accidentally shot him in the leg the last time.. And then maybe accidentally shot a by stander.. And totally miss our target.. That wasn't fair of him to take away my gun and make me stay here! I can still hack and drive and whatnot..' The red head mentally whined.

His attention was jerked from his game at the new sound coming from behind the door to the bedroom. He had closed it earlier while he showered, since the bathroom didn't have a door thanks to a gun happy blonde and a new shot gun he was testing. Matt lets his eyes dance across the door as he hears the sound again, his eyes widening when thinking it sounds like some form of animal. 'What the hell!?' He slowly set his game down after pausing it as to not be killed.

There it was again... A groan here.. A moan there.. A growl after that..

And it was only getting worse and louder, as the on coming foot steps continued towards the bedroom door at a slow pace. The red head could feel his heart jump into his throat at the creaking sounds of the hard wooden floor. Matt then slowly got to the side of the bed, slipped his feet into his green frog head slippers, (Adult size!) beings it was winter, and the hard wood floor was quite cold, even with the heater on high.

He then looked at the bedroom door knob, his eyes focused on it like it was a the Holy Grail of video game cheats book. He had only one thing on his mind now.. 'Must lock door! Must lock door! Must lock door! Must lock door! Must lock door!' And with those thoughts, he began to creep towards the door, slowly..

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle.

The sounds of his slippers scooting across the floor as he heads to the door, knowing he must lock the door before the intruder came in. 'Dammit why'd Mell's take my gun?! I have no weapons what so ever to protect myself! And now a burglar is here and after meeeeeeeeeee!' Matt was mentally whining as he feels his heart beat faster and faster, just like when he was about to beat a major and very difficult boss on one of his games.

The sounds stopped from the other side of the door, as if they were contemplating their next moves.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle.

The red head gets close to the door, is fingers twitching, his heart beat racing, his tongue flipped out to the side with determination to lock said door.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle.

Click.

And he had done it! He pressed in the little lock on the door, then...

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle.

Back to the bed the red head went! Once to the bed he jumps in and looks to the door intently as if something was going to burst through. 'And here I am with no phone or weapon of any kind!' Matt thinks, mentally cursing Mello now.

Then... Laughter?!

Laughter erupted from behind the door! A thud after that, and more laughter! More laughter even!

Matt's eyes widen and he jumps from the bed, rushing over to the door at recognizing the blissful sound of that laugh. He unlocked the door and peered out to where the laughter was coming from. There he was.. A blonde wrapped in tight leather, his skinny arms were wrapped around his own waist as to control the laughter that continued. Matt could feel his cheeks heat up, knowing it takes a lot to really make his blonde laugh this much. "M-Mells!!! That was you making those sounds!?" He shouts to his blonde, a slight bit of frustration in his voice as he huffs, his arms crossed over his chest.

The blonde nodded, looking up at his red head now. "I-I'm sorry Matt but.. But I couldn't resist!" He said through his persistent laughs. "It's just.. I can't believe you thought that little lock would protect you!" He says, covering his mouth now. "Mell's!! I can't believe you I thought I was in danger dammit!" The red head fumed, head was surely pissed at Mello, his arms still crossed as he stomped back to the bedroom and to his bed, hopping onto it and grabbing his game boy, beginning to play once again. 'Damn you Mells you can be so mean sometimes!' He mentally cursed.

Mello snickered as he finally got his laughter under control, standing now and straightened himself up before entering the bedroom, looking over to the very mad red head. "Sorry Matt but I just couldn't resist... You could call that slight pay back for shooting my leg!" He said, smirking as he crosses his arms over his chest, his weight now leaning against the doorway.

Matt only ignored the blonde, now focusing on his game and trying to keep his face from being totally red from embarrassment of this whole ordeal tonight

**

* * *

**

**The end!**

**Ahh, so there it was. A short crack fic based on a true story with some changes to it of course. Review please! Thank you^^ And I really hope you enjoyed it, ginniirox! X3 Even though you already read it.. XD You just didn't know I had already dedicated it to ya! :P**


End file.
